Now That You Are Leaving
by Soul Stealer 2K4
Summary: Nothing will take away this heavy feeling that weighs down my shattered heart as she casts a broken expression my way... First DxS fic. ONESHOT.


Soul Stealer is back again! Tee Hee! This is going to eventually lead on to a comic that I will put on meh Deviantart account, but for now I just want to know what ya'll think of it 

The song is 'Now That You Are Leaving' by 'Not By Choice'. The song has dead sappy lyrics, which were perfect for this fic! But it was a heavy rock kinda song; so to help keep the mood throughout the fic, I listened to real tear jerking songs.

I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters, lord only knows how dark it would be if I did.

Enjoy the fic!

**Now That You Are Leaving**

A thick blanket of pure white snow had fallen overnight. The soft morning sunlight made it glitter like the stars in the evening sky. It had a mild springtime feel, and was one of those mornings that comes round but once in a blue moon. A chilled mid January breeze whispered as it invaded the haunting silence between us. She sits on the greying concrete steps opposite me, clutching her black duffel bag strap almost fearfully. Her silky black tresses drift thinly across her china-doll face and she glances at me through pools of shimmering amethyst lined with dewdrop tears.

_You will never know_

_What it's like to be here_

_What it's like to be me  
_

_I won't let it show  
what I'm really feeling  
now that you are leaving_

I can't believe this is happening. I thought we'd always be together. That we'd always be best friends. All the sleepless nights when I fantasised those sixteen years of friendship would develop into something so much more. Many moonlit flights around Amity Park that always ended outside her bedroom window. I'd sit on her balcony and watch over her until the daybreak. I wanted to protect her whenever I got the chance, even if there was no danger.

_I don't know what you want from me  
it's something that I cannot see_

_  
And everything you want from me  
is something I will never be_

Once upon a time, we may have had a chance to be together. To experience unbridled love, lust, passion, as the couple everyone mistook us for. But now, my hopes for such a relationship are destroyed. Fate is a cruel mistress, and Life will always be unfair, but how can it treat us this way? How could they do this to her? To the 'us' that can no longer become reality? I feel like screaming my pain to anyone that will listen. But that won't help anything.

_You will never know_

_What it's like to be here_

_What it's like to be me  
_

_I won't let it show  
what I'm really feeling  
now that you are leaving_

Nothing can change the unhappiness that looms around the now empty Manson Home. Nothing will take away this heavy feeling that weighs down my shattered heart as she casts a broken expression my way. I cannot hold back this river of tears that threatens to erupt from my eyes. A streak of the bitter liquid runs down my freezing cold cheek. There were moments like this that I wished we could be 14 again - forever. Lost in a timeless void in which it was just the two of us.

_I don't know what you want from me  
it's something that I cannot see_

_And everything you want from me  
is something I will never be_

The silence is crudely broken by a loud car horn. Her mother winds down the tinted window of the black stretch limo and calls out to her daughter. I resented both her parents for their sudden decision. Don't they realise what they are doing to her by taking her away from the place she knew as home for sixteen years? The kind of psychological damage they were inflicting on her and myself? Very selfish I know, but I wanted her to be with me forever, even if she never knew it.

_You will never know_

_What it's like to be here_

_What it's like to be me  
_

_I won't let it show  
what I'm really feeling  
now that you are leaving_

This is it. The last goodbye. I rose to my feet, as did she. We exchanged looks of sorrow, concern and pure angst. She dropped her bag and threw herself into my arms, holding me tightly and crying her heart out onto my dark blue hoodie. Enclosing her in a warm embrace, I held her close and took in every aspect of her. The sweet scent of her raven hair, the slender yet curvy figure she had grown into over the last year, the sound of her innocent sobbing that he so rarely heard. I couldn't bear to let her leave; I wanted her to stay here.

"Sam, I don't want you to go," I whispered.

"I know," came the hushed reply. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Don't forget me," I say, hearing my voice cracking with emotion.

"You know I'd never do that," She reluctantly pulls away slightly. Oh God I want so much to kiss her, keep her to myself, have her living with me instead of going to Japan with her parents. But it's not going to happen. I can only hope that, if and when she gets back, she'll be the same girl I've always loved.

"Goodbye Danny," She starts to descend the few steps between the house and the pavement. I clasp her hand and pull her towards me once more, planting a kiss on her frozen cheek. My face suddenly felt very hot as she peers at me, her own face turning a distinct shade of red.

"Promise me you'll come back soon," I mumble while she's still close.

"I promise," She murmured as her satin fingers graze my lips. Our once interlocked hands slowly slip away from each other. Collecting her bag, the crying starts again. A sad smile fails to cheer me up as she gets into the limo and heads off for her new life in Tokyo. She waves goodbye, her tears continue to fall. I stood there and waved back until her car faded into the distance. And with that, Sam was gone.

_You will never know _

_What it's like to be here_

_What it's like to be me_

_I won't let it show  
what I'm really feeling  
now that you are leaving_

I remained on the stoop of the empty mansion for a while, it must have been a long while; when I eventually decided to leave the stars were out once again. I looked at the building behind me and then up at the moon. I swear I saw her smiling face up in that illuminated white planet, and felt like smiling myself. She would come back, and even if she didn't, I would just fly after her….

_Now that you are leaving_

_Now that you are leaving…_


End file.
